


Nothing Is Too Good

by ImaKaraTabiHe



Series: Speedster Family [24]
Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Ice Cream, Iris is a wonderful aunt, Pizza, Scooby-Doo movie, spoiling Wally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaKaraTabiHe/pseuds/ImaKaraTabiHe
Summary: Wally's kind of panicked when he gets called out of class.  Luckily, his aunt has exciting plans (which include skipping school).





	

Wally sighs, listening to his teacher drone on and on about the history of the United States. He's already read the entire book in a moment of boredom during the first week of school, yet here he is, listening to the teacher lecture about a subject he already knows.

“And this brings us to the Trail of Tears...” his teacher continues. Wally's heart clenches for a moment.

The door to the classroom opens and the secretary pokes her head in. She's nicer than one from his last school. He likes her. She gives him suckers when he helps her file during his free period.

“Sorry to interrupt, Mr. Dion,” Leslie apologizes before spotting Wally. “Wally, your aunt's here to pick you up. Grab your things.” It puzzles Wally and then makes him panic. Did something happen? Is there something wrong? Was his uncle okay?

But Leslie gives him a gentle smile and nods. It doesn't seem like something's wrong. Wally takes a breath, releases it, and gathers his things, slipping out of the classroom and ignoring the whispered mutterings of his classmates and bullies.

He slips into the hall alongside Leslie. “So what's going on, Leslie?” Wally fished. Leslie smiled at him, patting his shoulder. “That's a secret.”

Wally raised an eyebrow. A 'secret'? What's a secret? His body thrums with curiosity as they walk into the main office.

It's the scent of honeysuckle that grabs his attention the moment he walks into the main office. A smile forms across his face. He loves the way his aunt smells like honeysuckle. It's gentle and sweet, just like her.

“Wally.” His aunt turns, smiling at him. She's wearing the sweater Wally and his uncle picked out for her last birthday. The color makes her eyes stand out.

“Hey Aunt I,” Wally greets her. “What's up?” _Is something wrong?_

His aunt seems to know what he means and shakes her head. She steps closer to him and wraps her arms around him, hugging him warmly.

“Thank you, Leslie,” Aunt Iris thanks the secretary. Leslie smiles and replies, “Not a problem.” The secretary then winks at him before his aunt slides her hand in his and turns to leave.

“What's going on, Aunt I?” Wally inquires. He's beyond confused and really, what is with this? He doesn't remember having any doctor's appointments or anything.

He sticks his backpack in the back as he slides in, his aunt doing the same in the driver's seat. Once they're buckled up and set off, his aunt glances over at him and smiles. “I thought we could hang out.”

Wally blinks and clears his throat. “Wait, what? I thought you just implied you're helping me skip school to hang out?”

His aunt raises an eyebrow, looking a lot less innocent than he thinks she should try to appear. Her lips curl devilishly. “So what if I am?”

He looks at her for a moment before shrugging. “Can we get ice cream?” His aunt's smile softens. “Only if we can get the  bucket,” she remarks. Wally grins. “I think I can handle that,” he replies. His aunt laughs, “Then we're definitely getting ice cream.”

“What about Uncle B?” Wally thinks to ask. Aunt Iris' answer surprises him as he remarks. “He doesn't need to know.” Wally gapes at her for a moment. She shrugs. “What? I can't kidnap my nephew for an afternoon of fun?”

“Besides,” his aunt continued, “You really want Barry to eat all the ice cream like he did last time?” Wally thought about his uncle eating all of his triple chocolate ice cream. “No. We're good,” he finally decided. His uncle wouldn't be here to steal his ice cream this time.

“I knew you'd see it my way,” his aunt said, grinning as they pulled into an ice cream parlor parking lot.

Wally could only smile as he heard his aunt list off some of his favorite flavors of ice cream for the large bucket. They were mutual mint chocolate chip lovers, but they'd share. He loved the way the flavors danced on his tongue and the sugar made his heart jump for an instant. He loved the way his aunt tapped his nose with a finger covered in whipped cream as he pretended not to notice, loved the way she'd laugh at him. He mock scowled and rubbed it off with a finger, only to lick the finger clean – because why waste whipped cream?

He especially loved the way his aunt's arms wrapped around him as she shivered from the cold reality of eating too much ice cream just before they left, bucket empty of its frosty goodness.

“Wanna go see the new exhibit at the museum?” Aunt Iris asked, opening her door. Wally thought the afternoon couldn't get any better, but it _did._ His hands flew up into the air and he laughed, joyfully. “Yes, yes, yes!”

His aunt chuckled as they both climbed into the car.  He'd been wanting to see this limited-time-only exhibit ever since he'd heard of it. Honestly, who could deny the joy of how archeology developed throughout the decades. Wally certainly couldn't.

While his main interest didn't fall into the historical field, he loved to see just how far archeology had come and what it had discovered. It was a side hobby at best, but to be honest.. he had quite a few of those.  Who wouldn't when you had the kind of time he did?

Once they were at the museum, Wally had to physically remind himself not to vibrate with happiness as he saw pieces of the exhibit. His aunt laughed and told him that she'd actually done some reporting about archeological discoveries back when she was still a rookie news reporter. - Hey, not everyone starts from covering elections.

“..And did you see some of those restoration techniques?” Wally excited asked his aunt. Of course she had, so she nodded with a smile on her face. She loved to see the way her nephew lit up with joy. His happiness was worth more than anything to her. He was the future and between being Kid Flash and the “normal” Wally West, she knew he needed these moments. Moments to let go, to just be himself, quirks and all.

“On a scale of Batman to Flash, how much fun was that?” his aunt asked. Wally gave his aunt a funny look, because seriously? The answer was obviously. “Flash,” was the instant reply. It had been so much fun that his aunt had to remind him not to speed-talk in his excitement.

Iris smiled, looking at him. “I'm glad.” She looked at her phone, noting the time and remembering that Barry would be off work soon and heading home. “It's gotten late. Shall we grab some pizzas from that specialty pizzeria?”

It was lucky that they had parked in a section of the museum's parking lot that was obscured from camera. Iris soon found herself with an armful of young Speedster as he echoed, “Yes! I love you so much!”

She chuckled and hugged him tightly, planting a kiss on his forehead. “In you go,” she commanded as she dislodged him and gestured towards the car.

Wally wasn't quite sure what to think when his aunt ordered the BBQ chicken pizza, the Hawaiian, the Hamburger, the sweet potato, the veggie, the meat lovers, the cheese lovers, the New York style, the Margarita, and –  _omg, she got chicken wings too!_ It cost a fortune with multiples on each order, but his aunt didn't even blink when she handed over nearly $200 for pizza.

It took a little while to get all the pizzas and some of the workers had to help them put the pizzas into their car. “It's for a party,” Wally replied when one worker sent him an astonished look. That was always the best excuse for getting a ton of food.

Before they got back in the car, Iris opened up one of the boxes of sweet potato pizza and handed Wally a slice. She winked at him. “You can have the first slice.” Wally happily ate it, humming with delight. He was always up for pizza.

  


“Barry?” Iris called from the door. “Can you come help us?”

She didn't flinch when he was suddenly standing in front of her, kissing her cheek and welcoming her home. She rolled her eyes fondly. “Yes, I know you missed me. Now, go help our nephew bring in dinner.”

Barry frowned, curiously, walked outside. “Did I miss an anniversary or birthday?” He gaped, seeing his nephew carrying four pizzas with more in the car. Wally just shrugged. “Beats me, but am I arguing? No.”

'Go with the flow' was one of the Speedster's primary beliefs, so Barry shrugged and went to help carry in pizza. In total? There was about 30.  _30_ gourmet pizzas and  _wings._

Once they were all inside, Iris poured some soda for each of them. “Can I just...” Barry closed his mouth when he saw Iris shake her head. “Food first, dear,” she told him. “ But-” He gave up when she glared at him.

He wasn't going to win. He never did.

Wally snickered between bites and Barry simply pouted at him. Wally excitedly told Barry about his day and was pleased to see how green with envy Barry was. The elder Speedster turned his pout to Iris, but she patted his hand in apology.

There was just enough leftovers for Iris' lunch tomorrow. No Speedster could survive off of two slices after all, so it was her's. When Iris shooed Wally up to get cleaned up, Barry leaned over and kissed Iris' cheek.

“So what was all this?” Barry asked, curious. Iris looked at her husband. “This was an aunt's privilege,” she told him. “I know how hard things can be for Wally having to appear normal and then being Kid Flash where he has to be brave and strong. I wanted Wally to just be himself.”

Barry nodded slowly. He understood that. “So this has nothing to do with wanting to keep him all to yourself?”

Iris raised an eyebrow and looked Barry in the eye. “Of course it did.” Barry laughed at his wife's antics. That was Iris alright.  His Iris, of course.

“Nothing's too good for our boy,” Iris stated. Barry's humor softened and he smiled with love in his eyes at his wife, nodding. “Nothing.”

  


“Aunt I?”

“In here Wally,” Iris called, looking fondly at her nephew when he walked into the room. Wally's hair was dry, but fluffed up from speeding around to get dressed. “Want to watch some cartoons?”

Wally frowned for a moment. He didn't want to seem childish for not wanting to watch  _The Walking Dead_ , but.. What the hell. This was his family and he knew for a fact that his uncle absolutely loved watching  _Scooby-Doo._ “Do we have  _Aloha Scooby-Doo_ still saved?” Wally asked.

Barry's eyes lit up. “Heck yes, we do!” He flashed onto the couch and began to pull it up. Iris lead Wally over there and sat him down between them.

“My two children,” she sighed, fondly. Barry and Iris looked at her oddly. “It's Scooby-Doo.” She chuckled when they looked like that explained everything. “I know.”

Iris curled her arms around Wally and she was living on a happiness high when he cuddled against her side. Barry looked so envious. She grinned at him and stuck out her tongue when Wally couldn't see. He huffed and leaned on Wally a little in retaliation.

..He still wouldn't get Wally, so she let him.

As the movie began to play, Wally looked up at his aunt and whispered. “Thanks, Aunt I. It was a really great day.”

Iris smoothed his hair with her hand. “It won't be the last.” It may have been a whisper, but it was full of determination. “We love you, Wally. As long as you're happy, we'll be happy.”

Barry smiled at the two, engraving this moment into his mind. This was happiness – the love of his life, his nephew, and their contented smiles. He loved them and he wouldn't trade them for anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone.  
> In light of recent events, this is a fluff piece for everyone and anyone who needs it. It's not much, I know, but it's the most I can do. There's a lot of fear flying around out there, and that sucks, epically. Hopefully this little piece was able to help cheer you up, even a little bit, from whatever ails you (be it the political situation of the US, a bad day, sickness, etc.).
> 
> It doesn't matter if anyone says it's "not a big deal", because if it is to you, then it matters.
> 
> Again, I know this isn't enough in some cases, but I hope for your happiness.
> 
> Have a good rest of the week.  
> Thanks~


End file.
